Ayriellen
by adorkableox13
Summary: its abut two kids who make the kingdom happy and all the sudden they disappear and this guy is trying to take over he kingdom its kinda funny at some parts i hope u guys like it
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first story in a while im not sure where i got the idea so tell me if ya like it

-Adorkable 33

* * *

Chapter One

_Once upon a time. Rewind that please this isn't one of those regular old boring fairy tales or a plain old story. This is an Adventure and a sort of battle if you will. My name is Malcolm. I am the teller of this amazing tale. It all started back in Ayriellen (Air- I-Ellen) when a beautiful Queen named Meridel was giving birth to two twins._

Now usually Meridel was a beauty. Her long brown hair had a shine to it that some even say blinded a couple of the folks in the kingdom. She was one of the lucky girls who not just had the stunning locks of brown curls but the baby blue eyes that made you feel as if you were looking at a poor puppy dog. She could whim the boys in a snap and made all the women jealous. She stunned most people at sight and she wasn't just beautiful she was graceful. Her walk was like someone floating across the moon and she was always kind and caring. If something was happening she was there for her people in a heart beat.

But tonight when the clock struck twelve thirty-two after the hard work of carrying two human beings in her body for nine months she gave birth to two of the most beautiful and courageous kids that will ever live. There eyes sparkled when they flashed open and the cries of the two children were heard from miles away. Maybe so everyone knew that they had finally arrived and that things were about to change. Or maybe they were like every other child that was born creating as much fuss as humanly possible. Which ever it was it was a change for them and their people.

"Isn't she just beautiful," replied Meridel as she was rocking her new baby back and forth trying to calm her.

"Kariella welcome to the world," said her father as he himself was rocking the son of the group. He began kicking and screaming in his arms.

"Oh don't worry Leland we have not forgotten about you," Meridel whispered to her new born. At that moment Leland let out an almost laugh of sorts but he spit up in stead.

As the years passed the kids were known as the dynamic duo. They found things and reached places that not even the bravest warriors in the land would travel too. Although they weren't allowed and always got hollered at for it, and maybe even sometimes a spanking. All the families in the town always wanted them as their kids. The treasures they had found were remarkable. They found jewelry with stones they have never even seen before, swords with golden blades, information about the people of the past, and even scrolls of magical spells. Now this was when they were only in there young years around five and six.

When they became eleven and twelve they made the kingdom one of the best to live. They weren't the spoiled kind of kids who just ordered people around. Kariella and Leland got money and gave them to the local bakers, they always tipped people just to help them out even if they didn't do anything, and they helped people in the poor side of town get there food for their dinners and there blankets for there sleep at night. They were the perfect children and there parents were so amazingly proud of them. There spirits were high and they were always shooting for the stars. Those two where the joy and center of happiness for that kingdom and without it everything would be just terribly wrong.

Now see back then magic was a big thing. Most of the adults could do it and all of the kids wanted to learn how. The King and Queen of course were the masters of it and there children were steps behind them. Kariella and Leland were even better than some of the adult wizards in the country. They would mess around with it and blow up random things in the house just to see if they could do it. Kariella was almost a complete master at protection spells and controlling spells. She had always wanted to be able to control the water and the earth some day. Her favorite things in the world except for books of course. She couldn't get enough of them. Maybe that's why she was a tiny bit ahead of Leland although she never showed off or really tried hard in front of him. She never wanted to hurt him; he was and forever was going to be her best friend.

But see Leland on the other hand got frustrated really quick if he couldn't get what he wanted done so he was never amazing at magic. He was good at transformation of himself and other things but not really anything else. He was more of the warrior type you could say. He could find things of any sort and put it together to make a weapon. Although he could do that with anything. He always said if there is a will there is always a way. I remember this one time when Kariella and him were little. They were rolling down a hill in there old hand made wagon but they weren't going to fast. Maybe it was the tires he thought to himself looking at them and seeing they were almost complete squares.

"I wanna go faster, make it go faster!" Kariella would cry even though she was the eldest she always thought of Leland as the bigger one. So Leland looked around while he was talking to himself about what he could do.

"We have to find something to round the wheels like sanding the corners of them to make them more round," he shouted to Kari all the way across the pebble topped road.

"There isn't anything here lets just go home," Kari said with a depressed sound in her voice.

"No, here look I found something," Leland exclaimed after picking up a weird shaped rock that was sort of sharp.

"There, Hop in," They both jumped in and immediately started rolling down almost as if they were on the top of a mountain when they were only on a small hill.

But as I had told you before Leland was pretty smart. Not that Kariella was dumb or anything she just wasn't as intelligent and fast witted as he was. But the years passed on and the town was the same as normal. It wasn't boring but then again it wasn't a kingdom of excitement except for the usual things Leland and Kariella did. And then the minutes passed to days and the days past to years and before they knew it Kariella and Leland were teenagers.

Both thirteen and growing up. In those five years when they were so close they were like bread on butter. Now they had almost split apart. They were still good friends just not the best friends that they used to be. Maybe it was that they did everything together and there wasn't anything left to do. Or maybe it was they got tired of each other and decided to grow apart, either way they weren't best friends and the kingdom wasn't as happy.

There was one day though that changed the excitement there. Maybe for the good or maybe for that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Kari and Leland were exploring a new pond they had found. They were splishing and splashing like they were little kids again. Although they both know that they were on the inside.

"AHH!" Kariella hollered.

"What now?" Leland barked because of how high pitched her scream was. It hurt his ears really bad.

"I stepped on something, and it was all gooey and gross!" she shoke and stammered out the water.

Leland reached down pulling out a bull frog that croaked when it hit the surface. Causing Kariella to again scream her head off.

" Can you just shut up for once and not scream," Leland yelled over the noise she was making.

All the sudden Kariella started to panic. She took control of the frog and threw it somewhere in the forest near them.

"Are you insane or is it just me!" bellowed Leland.

"There's someone here can't you feel it"

"I feel you go crazy on me," he said with that look on his face like get me out of here. He looked around to see if she was right but he couldn't see or_ feel _anything. Leland turned back around with a quick sigh.

"Let's just go," he turned and began to walk out.

While they began walking two little trolls came out from behind the trees. One was whipping frog guts of his leg.

"So gross" Said the one troll to the other.

"Edard you almost got us caught you stupid fool," he turned and smacked the trolls face. Edard was obviously short like most trolls. He had a huge bushy and very untamed beard of red curls. His nose was enormous and seemed to curl back to meet his face. He had warts of all sorts some seemed to be even growing hair. Edard's eyebrows were like bushes lined across the top of his eyes and his body seemed almost too chubby to be real. Edard was the very foolish, dumb if you will, of the two. He was clueless and distracted by many things. This time for example Edard saw a blue heroin on a tree and instantly tried to catch it almost giving away their hiding spot.

The other troll was Einhard. Einhard wasn't ugly like the other troll but defiantly wasn't handsome either. Einhard had a short brown mess for a beard. He would be scratching at his beard one day and pull something out of it. Sometimes food, maps, but mostly valuables. That's were he hid everything that was important to him. Einhard was taller then Edard by about two inches and was mighty proud of it because he needed to seem bigger and better then a fool like him, especially as a partner for their mission.

"Next time you give away our position I'll knock you upside your head with this here rock!" said Einhard annoyed at the situation he was in so he threw the rock at him. Edard was still stammering back and forth from the blow the other troll gave him.

"OOO! Stars" Edard stuttered

"Stop your babbling and lets get going you stupid idiot, Thaddeus is probably annoyed already at how long we are taking."

_Now stop a moment, right now you are probably tapping your head thinking Thaddeus is whom? Did I miss a page? What does he have to do with this story? Well do you want me to you? Of course you do. But am I going to tell you? No of course not I guess you'll just have to keep reading._


End file.
